Old wounds
by Appollyon151
Summary: This takes place from 3 hours after episode 3 to right before episode 4 its mainly about Vader transformation the the biggest badass in the galaxy and his own personal internal conflicts


Vader stood in silence as he contemplated what had happened only in the last 48 hours. The Republic had fallen, the separatists had been silenced, The Jedi were almost completely wiped out, and he had gone from being a hero to being the bane of the galaxy; a Sith. He wanted to feel sorry or remorseful but it wouldn't come in fact no emotions were daring to expose themselves. He had stood in a solemn silence like this now for hours, thinking, thinking about everything but not daring to think about what had only most recently happened. Only hours ago he had personally consecrated his fate. In the eyes of the remaining Jedi, and his best friend and former master, he was dead and Darth Vader had been born.

The silence was broken by the sound of the newly instated commander of the imperial army Willhuff Tarkin spoke in a pious, arrogant voice that Vader found to be at this time the most incredibly annoying thing he had ever heard in his life "Well Lord Vader how does it feel to be a traitor to the people who worked so hard to show you nothing but love and compassion." Vader wanted to make him sorry to kill him but two things stopped him. First was the fact that he was right he had killed innocent people who had only just began to trust him, and second when he went to choke Tarkin he realized for the first time that his new prosthetic arms were, at the current time, perfectly useless. Tarkin smirked a self satisfied look on his face as he walked away as he always did, with his hands locked behind his back and a stern look on his face. Vader felt the hatred welling up inside him and soon found him self working his new appendages with the sole goal of destroying Tarkin.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of Whillhuff Tarkin pounding on his door. Vader pressed a button that opened the door "The emperor has requested your presence Vader." Vader rose and walked outside his confine and walked down a long hall to the main corridor and turned into the emperor's room. The room was covered in red and black (the general colors of the Sith). He walked down the narrow red carpet to the emperor's throne and kneeled before him with his head bowed. "Rise, Lord Vader." Said the new Emperor. "Yes master." Said Vader. He then realized that these were the only words he had said since his transformation. "Today in 0600 hours you will take the elite division of the 501st storm trooper legion and lead them to Naboo from there you will take out the Naboo army and ultimately assassinate the queen. Also; it is rumored that she has her own personal Jedi body guard, if this is so than you will also kill them." "Master, I'm too weak to kill a Padawan little own a knight." "Ah, my new apprentice YOU WILL DO WHAT I ASK OF YOU." The indignity in his voice sent chills down Vaders back. "Yes master."

6 standard hours later he stood in the hangar bay of the imperialistic star destroyer. "Men, soon we shall land on Naboo. You know the battle plan. Failure is not an option now load up." The storm troopers filed into the landing ship 1 by 1 followed by their Sith commander. Vader worked his way into the pilot's seat and began fingering the key board to begin the take off. The ship levitated from the ground and then shot forward out of the landing bay and into space. "I wonder if the rumors or true" said Vader's co-pilot, commander Cody. "I sense that they are." Rasped Vader. Vader looked forward Naboo was already in sight. Suddenly he realized where he was going and his eyes widened. Padme. He was overwhelmed. He realized that he was the death that he had fore seen. He killed Padme and his own child. Tears began to spill forth from his eyes "_What am I doing. There is no regret. I am a Sith. Love doesn't exist." _He thought to himself. He thought of his marriage ceremony, he thought about his honey moon, and he thought about hiding their love on Curascant. "Lord Vader sir, were approaching Naboo. He forced the tears from him as well as the memories of his not so distant past and prepared his self for the task that laid before him. "Make preparations for landing." Said Vader almost bitterly. The air pushed past them as they came in through the atmosphere and landed on Naboo. As the wings folded up the men of the 501st filed out into to groups one led by Cody, and the other by Vader. The Naboo protectors rushed forward (expecting the attack) and the battle was on.


End file.
